McHart Fics
by annaxoxx
Summary: Mchart ficlets separate story's around the lives of Diane and Kurt
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first McHart fic so I hope you all like!**

Diane arrived home after a long day of work as soon as she opened her door she kicked off her shoes (that had been killing her all day) She's Diane Lockhart it's what she's known for its her "extra large closet" that gives her that special touch her husband claims. The thought of her husband brings a smile to her face. The smell of food quickly hits her nose, her was cooking for her. Again…

She set off walking down the hallway in search of her husband. As she turned the corner, their he stood with his apron that had "kiss the chef" written on it that makes him absolutely adorable, she flashed him a large smile showing her snow white teeth.

"Hard day" he asked and she nodded slowly as he opened his arms and she spent no time waiting as she quickly ran into his arms. His arms wrapped around her waist as she got a smell of his aftershave. God she loved his smell.

"You ok hun?" he asked

"mmhmm" she mumbled into his shirt as she was still hooked on taking in his sent.

* * *

(Kurt POV)

She looked up into his eyes, god she was gorgeous he was one lucky bastard he thought to himself. She lightly bit her lip knowing that it drove him crazy, what a tease he thought. He quickly grabbed her jaw still maintaining eye contact, he stared into her ocean blue eyes he loved so much. No one had the same eyes. No one. She made the first move by crashing her lips against his before he even had the chance too.

She worked her hands through his hair but he quickly pulled away

"one minute" he said leaving her stood their confused. She heard a bleep and took a quick glance into the kitchen and saw him turning the oven off and turning the stove off along with it, he scraped all of the food onto down to a low temperature so they could eat it whenever they like. He turned his head after he had finished what he was doing and caught her looking at him he quickly strolled over to her as his lips attacked hers as his hands roamed her body he was feeling mixed amounts of pleasure for his wife that evening not sure why he questioned himself was it the fact she was looking extremely gorgeous that evening the fact she was wearing his favorite lipstick on her and he had a impressive view of her cleavage which is something you very rarely see on view with the type of clothes she wears. Suddenly he felt Diane pushing him against the wall and then he knew she felt exactly the same as he did.

Her lips took over his again engaging in a heated passion and he completely took her by surprise when he grabbed her legs and lifted her up, she quickly followed his actions by wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as she quickly carried her towards the bedroom.

* * *

(Normal POV)

When they finally arrived at the room Kurt with his hands full kicked the door open which earned a moaning gasp from Diane while still kissing him. He threw her lightly on the bed which caused her to laugh loudly. That laugh Kurt thought as she was turning him on more than he already was. She leaned up to grabbed the collar on his shirt and roughly pulled him down to kiss her once more. They both knew it was going to be a night to remember…

 **Hi, so this is my first McHart story I hope you like it I have plenty more written I would love to publish so let me know by leaving a review if you would like me to post more!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hot

The apartment door slammed open with Diane with her arms and legs wrapped around Kurt, with their lips forcefully attacking each other's. The door then slammed shut and Kurt slammed Diane against the door which caused her to moan loudly against Kurt's lips.

(Diane's POV)

Diane's mind casted back to this afternoon and when he picked her up and how for some reason he just couldn't keep his hands off her. It was unlike Kurt to do something like this it was always Diane that started it off and he was happy to oblige but not today. Diane tried her hardest to think how Kurt has changed all of a sudden, was it just because he loved her? No, no Diane thought that's too easy. Maybe he had a bad day and he just couldn't wait to see his wife…

Diane was snapped out of her thoughts as Kurt's hand's had managed to find its way into her under where and was starting to cause her enormous pleasure.

"Oh good god" Diane moaned gaining a smile from Kurt who then whispered

"Ready for the bedroom Miss Lockhart" Kurt spoke making his fingers go deeper into her making it harder for her to talk.

"Mmhhmm" she spoke moaning at the same time.

"Is that a yes Miss Lockhart" Kurt spoke grinning at Diane who knew he was teasing her.

"God yes!" Diane said raising her voice.

"Kurt will be just fine" Kurt spoke with a smile. Diane knew he was going to tease the hell out of her tonight…

After their night of extreme passions and teasing Diane and Kurt were both left breathing heavily with Diane's head on his chest with sweat literally dripping off every part of her body.

"What has gotten into you huh" she said smiling showing of her perfect teeth and he pre-sex hair Kurt loves.

"What do you mean" He said kissing her shoulder.

"Your never so… demanding or passionate. Well you are but it's usually me that starts it off and your usually… not that I don't like it but…" Diane was stopped by Kurt lightly kissing her and said

"Because I love you, and I may not have shown that a lot since we've been married but I do love you" he said stroking her face.

"well good because I love you too" she said laughing

 **I hope you all enjoy this it was completely random I know its crap but let me know what you think!**


End file.
